1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bead lock rims for tires. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a particular design for a bead lock rim using a supplemental tread for protecting the bead lock, bolts, tire, and rim.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, wheel systems and other devices for tires have been the subject of many advances. Classes and subclasses for these types of devices may include: Class 152, Resilient tires and wheels, Subclass 173, 186, 387, 395, 397, 398, 516, 520; Class 301, Land vehicles: wheels and axles, Subclass 39.1, and 40.2. Patents disclosing information relevant to wheel systems include U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,058, issued to Seabra on Jul. 3, 1934; U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,891, issued to Briggs on Oct. 22, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,209, issued to Godsey on Oct. 29, 1946; U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,995, issued to Beacher on Nov. 27, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,737, issued to Johnson on May 7, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,569, issued to Walther on Mar. 6, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,797, issued to Holland on Jun. 10, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,271, issued to Olsen on Nov. 25, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,302, issued to Mellor on Oct. 28, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,518, issued to Markow on Mar. 19, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,443, issued to Boni on Dec. 21, 1993. Each of these patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,995 issued to Beacher on Nov. 27, 1962 discloses a continuous, generally annular-shaped plate element extending around the wheel and lying closely adjacent to the side wall 30 of the tire engaged on the wheel rim 20, as shown in FIG. 2. Secured on the outer peripheral edges of the segments 24, 24 are respective enlarged beads or strips 31 of resilient deformable material, such as rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,569 issued to Walther on Mar. 6, 1979 discloses a two-piece rim for mounting tires, single or dual, on a wheel. The removable bead ring has an axial projection intended for engagement by restraining means mounted on the wheel in the event a tire on said rim is unintentionally deflated. Various forms of restraining means are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,271 issued to Olsen on Nov. 25, 1980 discloses a removable resilient shield is maintained proximate the sidewall of a tire for off-the-road vehicles to protect this critical area of the tire from damage due to contact with external objects such as rocks. The shield is secured to the terminal portion of the rim flange. The radially inner portion of the shield is spaced axially of the rim and at least one radially extending passage is provided for removal of debris from between the shield and the sidewall of a tire mounted on the rim.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved rim and bead lock assembly with supplemental tread is needed to overcome these limitations.